


Little Steps

by paradiamond



Category: The Rook (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M, Multi, Other, a Myf was not attacked AU, except KEY PARTS of 1.07, focus on Myf/Teddy/Alex, gestalt pov, if that wasn't clear, kind of season 1 does not exist AU, the sex parts, they just get to be happy dammit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 07:48:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20354932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paradiamond/pseuds/paradiamond
Summary: After their wild night at the party, Gestalt checks in on Myfanwy, who seems ready to follow them down this road they’ve been wanting to walk with her for a long, long time.





	Little Steps

**Author's Note:**

> For the purposes of this fic I am fully NOT interested in what kind of effect the prophecy was having on Myf at the party and how her memory loss is actually a key part of her development as we understand it- I am only interested in her and Gestalt getting to be HAPPY and Cute and Sexy that’s it. There are times for critical engagement with text and this isn’t one of them! please enjoy

Gestalt called her the next day, as Robert. Just harmless checking in, testing the waters they’d dove into the night before without thinking, overcome by her. To their immense relief, she not only answered but sounded happy to hear from them. They played it cool. She played along, maybe a little shy at her boldness last night, but not ashamed, not full of regret, like they’d worried. 

“So, am I seeing you at work then?”

A pause. They could hear her breathing on the phone, maybe a little harder than usual. “Of course. Why wouldn’t you?” 

Three hands flew up to three mouths, biting at the thumb nail. Robert clenched their hand into a tight fist, wondering if they dared. 

Last night, they dared to kiss her. They dared to get down between her legs. They dared to do a lot more than that, but she was with them then, making the lights flash and their bodies shake, putting her hands all over their skin, encouraging them along. There was alcohol involved though, and the thrill of the moment. But she touched their face and looked into their eyes and they felt her touch all of them, go all the way inside them with her power. Myfanwy felt them and didn’t flinch. Neither should Gestalt. 

“Well,” Robert picked at the edge of the table, then smoothed their hand over it, holding very still. “I wouldn’t be opposed to seeing you before then.” 

“Neither would I,” she said, very quickly, and they smiled, passing it from body to body in a relieved wave. “I’d love to see you.” 

Love. She’d love to see them. 

Gestalt hummed with pleasure. They’d been trying to be happy with what they’d gotten, since what they’d gotten had been so very good, but the insatiable need for more had been hard to ignore. 

“Me too.” An understatement. It was Saturday morning. When was too soon? They’d never done this. Sex, of course. Dates, occasionally. Never this. 

“Well,” There was some shifted around on her end. “What are you doing tonight?” 

That answered that. But there was a problem. “I uh, Robert is due to meet with Linda tonight. Official business.” 

Myfanwy hummed. “The Berlin situation.” 

They smiled. Always the consummate admin. “Yes. But I can see if Teddy can go instead. She’s understanding of us, for the most part. It shouldn’t be an issue to switch.” 

“But why? Just come here as Teddy, there’s no reason to change it.” 

A long pause in which they processed that. But then, it wasn’t that she didn’t respond to Teddy. Quite the opposite, actually. More like she’d been overwhelmed. 

“Unless you’d rather just wait,” she was saying. “We can meet up just as well on Sunday.” 

“No!” They said. All of them. Hoped she didn’t notice. “No, that’s not necessary. It’s just a briefing. I’m pretty good at multitasking.” 

She laughed. “I know.” 

Were they good at it? They weren’t particularly good at it last night with Teddy all but guarding the door to the coat room and Eliza leaned up against the pillar, trying not to pant, and Alex standing in the main room, unmoving and unfocused. Except on her. 

“I know you do,” they said, fondness rising up in them like a wave. She said it was always them, but it was always her, too. “Tonight then, I’ll surprise you.” 

“You always do.” 

She hung up. They sat very still, and floated. 

***

The last time they drove this route, Myfanwy was with them, and they were ferrying her away from the party. At which they’d just had sex. It had been a heady, humbling experience. Teddy driving, Alex in the passenger, Eliza, Robert and Myfanwy in the back, curled up together. 

They’d only laid together for a short time in the coat room, because it was a coat room in a public building. But those moments when they caught their breath, still pressed together, were glorious. The come down. The endorphins. The way she kissed them, utterly unselfconscious, before they moved again. But they had to move. 

When she sat up, Teddy eased the door open enough for Eliza to slip inside and help Myfanwy put herself back together, fixing hair, pulling up and smoothing out that knockout dress, while Robert attended to their look, taking a moment to admire the mess she’d made of their body. Litter marks on their neck, easily hidden by a collar. Hair mussed by searching fingers. One pair of their eyes was on her work and another on her, stealing touches that made their fingers tingle. 

At one point, when Eliza smoothed their own lipstick over Myfanwy’s mouth, she leaned in and kissed them, just once, right on the lips, then smiled, all mischief and light. Robert came up behind her, dropped their jacket over her shoulders. The sight of it there was sweet. The way she wrapped it around herself. 

“Ride home?” 

“Yes.” She kissed those lips too, just as sweetly. “Thank you.” 

“Of course,” Eliza purred, taking her arm as they slipped out of the room. To the outside observer, this was just three friends leaving a party together. But it was a party full of their coworkers who knew exactly who Gestalt was, so they met Alex and Teddy at the back with the car. 

Myfanwy got in and made a thing about leaning up between the seats to kiss both of them on the cheek as well, though they turned their head as Teddy, catching her lips. She kissed them back, smiling into it. Drunk, or at least tipsy. Silly. Robert pulled her back, wrapped their arm around her shoulders. Held her hand, stroking their thumb over her skin. She leaned against their shoulder and dozed. Gave their coat back as she went inside. It still smelled like her. 

This time, Alex was driving, Teddy was in the passenger, and they were coming to her. Invited. Wanted. Alex pressed their foot a little closer to the floor. 

Maybe they should have been Eliza, instead. But no, she said any of them. Any part of them. She said they surprise her, and the desire in them to finish what they’d started as Teddy was strong, like it was embedded in their flesh. Teddy flustered her. Alex soothed her. 

They wanted to scandalize her. Make her feel what they felt. Love her. Hold her up. Down. 

They turned onto her street, the excitement building. 

Even if all she wanted was to talk, they were excited. Spending time with her was like being alone, free of the expectations of others, but better. Her apartment was clean and sharply decorated, even if she did insist on keeping those dreadful birds. Gestalt had toyed with the idea of destroying them one by one in a series of ‘accidents’ over the span of several months. They wouldn’t do it, of course, but it was nice to imagine dropping them to the floor one by one. Maybe crushing their little delicate pieces under Eliza’s not so delicate step. Alex’s trainers. Anything. Maybe now she would just get rid of them on her own, leave that nightmare behind. But they were getting ahead of themself. 

Talking. Eating was also good. They could order in, maybe even curl up on the couch when they were done like they wanted to do with her when they had their dinners. Touch her. Teddy’s arms wrapped around her waist. Her feet in Alex’s lap. 

They wanted a kiss for Alex, though. Ideally. All the rest had been kissed with varying levels of intensity. 

All of Gestalt felt the thrill of anticipation walking into her building, bypassing security, who knew them, of course, and heading for her door. Myfanwy smiled when she saw them, and crossed her arms, leaving against the doorframe. 

“I know this combination. Checking in on me?”

They blinked. Was she playing a game? If so, they could win. She made them feel like they could do anything. A sly smile from Teddy. “Maybe.”

Earnest now, on Alex. “Maybe I was jealous.” 

She laughed and stepped back, making space for them to enter her space. They’d been here before, of course, many times, but now it was different. The air was fresher. “Don’t try it. I know you.”

Alex pivoted sharply, walking backwards to look at her. “Not a trick.”

“Jealous?” She drifted into their reach, on purpose, watching how they would respond. “Of yourself?” 

A smirk. Teddy took a step closer, and she noticed. “Most people would take that at face value.”

Myfanwy shrugged, the fabric of her soft sweater moving with her. Long and flowing. Comfortable. Easily removed. “Neither of us are most people.” 

“No.” 

“So you’re not jealous.” She focused on one, forgetting the other. Rookie mistake. 

“Well,” Alex caught her from behind, arms wrapped around her middle, and she was nicely small in these arms. With Robert, they were perfectly matched. With Eliza she’d be slightly bigger. They pulled her back against them, and took her right hand. “Wouldn’t you be if I kissed one of your hands and not the other?”

She couldn’t suppress a smile. “I’m not sure.” 

“Hm.” Teddy stepped forward and took her left hand, kissed it. The other fluttered in Alex’s grasp. 

“I think I can compartmentalize.”

A rumble of a laugh. “I can’t, not with you. Not always.”

“I know. I felt it.” She inched forward, into Teddy’s space, and they pulled her in the rest of the way, flush to their chest. “I felt all of you.” 

This was it, what she lit up in them. “Tell me.”

“You- ah!” She jumped when Alex kissed her neck, then leaned into the touch. “It was like...I fell into this deep water and you were all around me. All the different- all the streams, the currents, they were different, but they were all part of the same river. It was like being consumed, but it was so powerful that it made me feel the same way. Like I was that big, too.” 

Gestalt stared at her, forgetting entirely what they’d been doing. Nothing separate them like they’d been trained, the compartmentalization completely disrupted. They were here, looking at her, in this moment. And Myfanwy was looking back. Leaning back, into them. 

“Is that alright?” 

They forgot, sometimes, that she was different too. 

“Come here,” Teddy said, but both pulled on her, held her tight, getting their signals mixed up. She laughed, got her arms up, wrapped them around Teddy’s neck, with another piece of themself watching, taking it all in. Just like last night. Except this time she wasn’t running, not even to them. 

Gestalt kissed her, their eyes slipping shut on one body and widening on another, trying to feel all of her like she felt all of them. Just like before, they got swept up in it, moving against each other in a fervor and constantly adjusting and readjusting the angle, searching for the perfect moment. Finding it every time. Teddy held her by the waist, Alex got their hands in her hair. Myfanwy moaned against their mouth, arching up against them, and they all but jumped to grab her by her ass, hoisting her up and onto the kitchen counter where they could pin her down and take her, again. It was a fire in them, this need for her. A primal instinct. 

Myfanwy broke away, breathing hard. “No, wait.” 

God. Fuck. No. 

She craned her neck to look over her shoulder, as if judging distance. Then looked back. “Bed?” 

“God, yes,” Teddy picked her up again, and she wrapped her arms around their neck, hanging on tight as they all but jogged into the next room, Alex coming up behind, watching her face she pressed a kiss right under Teddy’s ear. 

Once they reached the bed, they set her down nicely, and dropped not as nicely to one knee, getting their hands all over her as fast as possible. Down by her calves, up to her thighs. “What do you want?” 

Her pupils were blown wide. “You.” 

Alex slipped onto the bed behind her, those hands searching for any skin they could find. Her wrists. Her neck. “Is this alright?”

“Yes.” Myfanwy pushed into their touch like a cat, her eyes fluttering closed. How many people touched her, really? On a normal day, Gestalt might not interact with that many other people, and they certainly didn’t touch many people, but they touched their various bodies all the time. In sleep, in the shower, at the sink, in the kitchen. Dressing. Catching a stray curl. It wasn’t the same as being with another person on an intellectual level, but skin was skin. The deep part of the mind, the animal, instinctual part, didn’t know the difference. Myfanwy, on the other hand, seemed positively touched starved. 

Teddy leaned up, bringing them face to face again. “Do you want this?”

She hummed, arching under their four hands, now playing under her sweater, tugging it up, pulling it off. Nothing underneath. 

“No,” Teddy teased. Or tried. Really they just sounded wrecked, desperate for her. “Tell me.” 

Myfanwy started pulling off their shirt, pushing it down their shoulders and onto the floor. “I do. I want it.”

Alex tugged her around so that she was sitting sideways, her legs bent at the knees, space made. They felt dizzy. Teddy started pulling down her leggings. “Which one?”

“Whichever you like.” She was looking at their mouth, touching their face. “I like all of you.” 

Across town, the meeting with Farrier was over, and Robert was free to find a quiet place to sit, and feel. Back home, Eliza was luxuriating in the bath, head tipped back, doing the same. Here, Teddy stripped off their clothes, and Alex got their fourth kiss, sealing their mouth over hers, trying to pour all of the feelings they had for her, for this, into it. She was sweet, and Gestalt knew that, and feisty, and they’d felt that, but now they knew it from every angle. There was no one else in the world that Gestalt had kissed with all four of their bodies. It was her, always. 

Myfanwy put her hands in Alex’s hair, just like they’d always suspected, and hoped, she’d secretly wanted to. She smiled into their kiss, always happy with them, always bringing out the fun in her. The life. Gestalt felt alive right now. Eliza languid with pleasure. Alex bursting with love and fondness, happiness. The desire to kiss and kiss, drunk with it. 

Teddy humming with need, and so when they broke away to breathe in one body, they got up on the bed and pushed her down with another. Fully naked, exposed. So was she. Last night was intense, and amazing. They’d had each other with the pent up energy of a decade. This was intimate. 

“Look at me,” Teddy said, voice low. Myfanwy did, and she went easy when they touched her, moving where they put her this time, apparently content to enjoy it. Alex leaned back against the headboard, half undressed and bone-deep satisfied. Transfixed as they ran a hand through the valley between her breaths marveling at how much of her they covered in one sweep. 

A smile curved over Teddy’s face. “I’ve got you right where I want you now, I can take my time.” 

It was true. Finally they’d gotten her all laid out under them, spread open. Her arms were touching them freely, moving up their chest, feeling the muscles in their arms, just as they were free to explore her body. 

They studied her face, flushed with desire. They saw their own face, mouth open, rapturous. “Will you do whatever I say?”

“Yes.” Myfanwy licked her lips. Shifted her hips.

“Good.” Gestalt moved back to kiss their way down her body, paying attention to the hitches in her breath, the way her muscles clenched under her skin. They bit her lightly, then eased it with their tongue. They stopped when they reached her hips, her legs hooked over their arms. 

Teddy turned their head and ran a light touch over the scars on her thighs. “What if I wanted you to be kinder to yourself?”

Myfanwy flinched. “I-”

They soothed her with their hand, over her stomach, down again, back to her hip. “It’s ok.” 

Alex crawled forward to touch her face, kiss her again, this time upside down. Myfanwy kissed back, her lips sliding over theirs, languid like honey. Unfocused. Relaxed again. Alex drew their lips down her cheek, settled near her ear, fingers playing with her hair on the other side. “What I want right now is you let me eat you out.” 

All of Myfanwy’s muscles jerked, and she made a strangled sound. Teddy got a firm grip on her legs and pushed them apart. “I didn’t get a chance to at the party.” 

Alex trailed their fingers over her lips, and she opened her mouth to let them in. Heat flared through them. All of them. Another time. “You ah- had other things on your mind.” 

Teddy looked away, down to where she was dripping and ready. This was another thing they’d missed out on. Seeing all of her. “But like I said-” 

“-I’ve got you where I want you now.” 

Teddy spread her open and focused all their attention on the taste and feel of her, running their tongue along the length of her core before circling her clit, getting closer and closer before dropping down to dip inside her, letting their nose bump against her clit. Myfanwy let out a sharp cry and raised her hands to her face. Hands Alex caught, the better to see her face when Teddy moved back up to suck her clit. She moaned, and Eliza did too, fingers buried inside their body too. As a woman, they knew how to please one. Not too much. Not too hard. But not too soft, either. 

They sunk into the feeling of her, taking pleasure from her pleasure as the lights hummed on and off, casting the room into stark relief and then plunging back into softness. At the party, they fucked with abandon, with all the pent up energy of years and years of wanting. Today, with the sun still streaming through her window, staining their skin golden, they wanted to make love to her. 

The tension built in her in stages, quivering in her thighs. Knowing exactly what it was she felt egged Gestalt on, made them work harder to make her fall apart, to give her that. Teddy licked and sucked and even gave small, gentle bites until she was a shaking, moaning mess. Then they focused, drawing her orgasm out of her like smoke, working her clit and sliding their fingers in and out of her at the same time, curling them at the right moment to send her over the edge. 

“Ah!” Myfanwy braced her hands on their shoulders like she would push them away when she came, her legs shaking, her fingers flexing, but then pulled them up and closer instead, gasping for breath. “I-” 

Alex hummed. “I know.” 

She breathed hard, probably laughing, and tugged Teddy all the way up to kiss. Taste herself on them. They shuddered, both at the thought and the feel of her naked body pressed to theirs. Also unlike last night, during their exciting, fast, dirty tryst. A lot to love about the risk and reward of fast and hard. A lot of love about getting to have sex in a proper bed while properly naked, too. 

Her skin against theirs was electrifying. Women’s bodies were flowing water, moving in waves. Men were stone, always falling to break in a sudden crack. Right now, Gestalt was carved from rock. Teddy all but consumed her, kissing her with a fervor they felt in their bones, in the pits of their stomachs. What they wanted was everything, but most of all a repeat of last night. A chance to improve upon the fantastic. They got a good grip on her back and rolled with her, putting her on top, then sat up, bringing them nose to nose. She gasped, catching at their shoulders for balance as they held her by the back, all but shaking in anticipation. 

Myfanwy let out a hard breath, her face flushed. “Hi.” 

Teddy drew their faces together, skin against skin, breathing her breath. “Hi.” 

Across her back, their hands moved restlessly, pulling and stroking. Rocking their hips to feel her slide against them. She was wet from her core to the inside of her thighs. They’d made her like that. They did. But she was the one to reach down and guide them inside her, and they both moaned. 

Warmed all the way through, Gestalt hooked an arm around her back and helped her move with them, rocking back and forth. With another hand they reached down and stroked her clit, languidly, relishing in the fact that they were in no rush. Myfanwy moaned, low in her throat, but didn’t try to make them move any faster, seeming to feel the same way. She hooked her arms loosely around Teddy’s neck, and tipped her head back, feeling with her whole body. It was beautiful to see her like this, uninhibited. 

Alex inched closer, naked too, clothes left in a pile off the side of the bed, the urge to be as close to her as possible in whatever body they could manage verging on overwhelming. One day, they’d have her so completely they wouldn’t have to choose, touching her with all their hands, kissing her in four places at once. For now, they had one at her front and one at her back, riding along with the wave of her, touching her skin, smelling her hair. One sliding inside her nice and easy, the other stroking her clit, perfectly steady, biting her neck, talking in her ear. 

“You feel so good.” 

“Ah!” Myfanwy squeezed around their cock, and they bit back a groan. “So do you.” 

“It feels like you were made for me.” 

She was panting now, hard. She was close. “I know what you mean.” 

Every touch was thrilling. Every little intimate detail. The way they were touching the inside of her thighs with their legs as she rode them, skin sliding against skin there. They’d thought about touching her there, just there, before. Set their hand on her leg. They could feel the rough patch of her scars next to the softness of the rest of her skin. And now it was one in a million places they were touching her. Alex’s hand was between her legs. Face in her neck. Teddy’s hand on her ass, urging her on. 

Teddy’s immaculate hair had fallen a bit, the fringe getting in their eyes. And Myfanwy smoothed it away, her touch light, unbearably intimate even for what they were doing. She left her hand in their hair, pulling up on their head for leverage. Overcome, Teddy lurched forward, and it was only Alex’s body at her back that held her up. Convenient. Gestalt braced their hand on their own thigh for balance, starting to build the pace, and Myfanwy kept up, bucking her hips against them, riding them, her inner walls hot and soaking wet. Alex raised their hand to their mouth to taste, and groaned. 

Shockingly, and probably because they were less focused on lasting in that body, Alex came first, at her back, and it must have been so hot and overwhelming that it seemed to take her by surprise and then over the edge. Myfanwy cried out, her hand flying up to catch Alex’s neck, as she clenched around Teddy, still moving inside her. They felt her come, fluttering around them, and fucked her though it, their hands tight on her hips as they chased theirs too. It went off like a shot, filling her with their heat, and they collapsed down on her, all of them spent. Felt her arms come up around their back to hold them, Alex’s face on one side of her neck, Teddy’s burying in the other, breathing hard. 

This is what they wanted with her, this release, this freedom. 

Out at the office, Robert was slumped down in the chair, contented. Eliza was laying on the bed, near sleep. Alex and Teddy were here, with her. Gestalt was submerged in the pleasure of it all. Floating in her world. 

It was Myfanwy who urged them up, settled them back into a more comfortable position as Alex slipped off to get a washcloth to clean them up. They had the steadier legs in that body right now. 

Teddy caught Myfanwy in their arms and held her to them, kissing her breathless before pulling away just enough to see her face. “I uh, I take it you don’t regret what we did?”

She smiled, brighter than the lights she made shine. “Which time?”

“Cut it out.” 

“What?”

There had been several moments in the immediate aftermath of the party that Gestalt worried that they’d ruined not only the most significant relationship of their life, but their career as well. Instead, they were here, tickling her until she stopped teasing them, tears in her eyes, laughter bubbling out of her in bursts. As it should be.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is the longest Rook fic I’ve written yet and it is pure bangin’ 
> 
> I'm at paradiamond.tumblr.com (: love yall!


End file.
